Timon/Gallery
|-|The Lion King= GeetsTimon.png Bizarrotimon.png Timon.png|"I got it!" GeetsTimon1.png|"Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain." GeetsTimon2.png|"When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world." Untitled.png|Timon GeetsTimon3.png Tlkscreenshots act2 130.png|"Look kid if you want to live with us, you have to eat like us" GeetsTimon4.png GeetsTimon5.png eating_isegrubtimn.jpeg|Timon eating a grub Cream-filled kind.png|"Ooh, the little cream-filled kind." Hakuna Matata.png Tlkscreenshots act2 138.png|Timon in the log sequence of Hakuna Matata GeetsTimon7.png GeetsTimon8.png Inner Jungle.png|Timon and Pumbaa traipse the jungle GeetsTimon9.png TimonScared.jpg|"Whoa!" GeetsTimon10.png Friend?.png|"Friend?" ElEllaASolas.png|"Alone" Timoncries.jpg|Timon in "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" GeetsTimon11.png Timonscared.png|Timon frightened by Nala. GeetsTimon12.png GeetsTimon13.png GeetsTimon14.png|''Luau!'' BanzaiReadyForBite.png GeetsTimon15.png Nowtheyreinforit.png Watchingsimbatakehisthrone.png|Timon and Pumbaa watching Simba take his rightful place as king. |-|The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa= Timon_and_pumbaa_in_the_title_sequence.png|Timon and Pumbaa in the title sequence Striking Deal.png|Timon and Pumbaa with the flying squirrel in "Saskatchewan Catch" Dangling Timon.png|Timon and Pumbaa caught in a net in "Brazil Nuts" New Mom.png|Timon and Pumbaa with their new mother in "Truth or Zaire" OUAT_Timon.png|Timon guarding the back gate of his meerkat colony TimonmeetsPumbaa.png|Timon meets Pumbaa BB_Timon.png BB_TimonandPumbaa.png BB_Timon2.png SC_Timon.png|"But I wanna wear the pink one, mommy." BN_Timon.png Timonfunnyface.png Claudia-_water.png|Timon, Pumbaa, and Claudia Claudia-_safe.png Courteous Quint 4.png Courteous Quint 3.png Ne_Timon.png Ne_Timon2.png LookingforPumbaaJr.png|Timon and Pumbaa looking for Pumbaa Jr. Bjg_Timon.png Bjg_Timon2.png Timon yo-yo.png|Timon playing with his yo-yo and eating pizza Timon depressed.png Wnr Timon.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa.png Wnr Timon&Pumbaa2.png Ie Timon.png|Timon trying to ice skate Ie Timon2.png|"We're going to beat Stataskateski." Ie Timon3.png Timon & Pumbaa stargaze.png|Timon and Pumbaa stargazing Ouat Timon&Pumbaa.png Timon and Pumbaa relaxing.png Ubae_Timon.png Ff_Timon.png Timonsmile.png Timontruffle.png KingTimon.png Ab TimonPumbaa.png|Timon trying to cheer Pumbaa up AB_Timon.png Lsooh_Timon.png Lsooh_Timon2.png TimonandThief.png|Timon and Thief MI_Timon&Pumbaa.png MI_Timon.png Timon talking to Boss Beaver.png|Timon telling Boss Beaver that he learned his lesson about safety FFFF_Timon.png FFFF_Timon&Pumbaa.png Bestest Best Friend Day Feast.png Elf Timon.png|Timon dressed as an elf Timon and Pumbaa at the mall.png TimonandPumbaaplotting.png|Timon and Pumbaa come up with a sneaky plan to save Speedy Md Timon1000.png|"1000 bunnies!" Md Timon.png Md Timon&Pumbaa.png Md Timon&Pumbaa2.png Md Timon&Pumbaa3.png SuperheroTimon.png|Timon dressed as a superhero Fp.png Timon nervous grin.png Fp Timonangry.png|"Crud." GiganticTimon&Pumbaa.png Evie.png Timon&Pumbaa embrace.png|Timon embracing Pumbaa King Timon.png |-|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride= Annoyed Ki and Ti.png|Timon annoys Kiara SP Timon.png SP Timon2.png|Timon shading Kiara with a fern branch SP Timon3.png|"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. Did you say something, princess?" SP Timon&Pumbaa.png The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4639439-850-504.jpg|Timon shows his "food" to Kiara whats.ur.position.PNG|"What's your position?" Ki and Ti.png|Kiara meets Timon during her hunting lesson Facetofacewithabird.png Rednose.png Yeehaw.png lionking2.timon.when.faced.to.rhinos.PNG|Rhino chase KovuKlopka.png Tlk2screenshots act3 16.png|Timon helps Simba back to Pride Rock Finalbattle_timonpumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa in the final battle Timonhasanidea.png Thisthingsloaded.png|"This thing's loaded." Notlikelove.png|A heartfelt moment between friends. |-|The Lion King 1½= TimonandPumbaawatcheslionking.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa watching the Lion King KrovniProzor.png RockTimon.png ŽelišBoljiDom.png PripadaNekomDrugom.png lionking3.0timon and uncle max.PNG|Timon and Uncle Max lionking3.2young.timon.PNG|"Well, now I'm convinced." lionking3.1NO!2.PNG|"NO!" lionking3.3timon and uncle max3.PNG PripadaNekomDrugom1.png PripadaNekomDrugom2.png PripadaNekomDrugom3.png lionking3.4I.May.be.delicious.organic.PNG|Timon in "That's All I Need" Cloudridin timonz.jpg JaMrzimSunčevSjaj.png NaDužiRok.png That'sAIneed timon.jpg|Timon in "That's All I Need". TLK3_Timonfrightenedbyhyenas.png TimonČekaUdarac.png Ž.png UsisaniTimon.png ŠtaJaToRadim.png TimonWhoAreYou.png TimonBeži.png GledajDaljeNoŠtoVidiš.png TimonFire.png HladnaCuga.png Timon-17.png|Sleepy Timon TimonMlatiSlona.png PumbaaVadiTimon.png ShowPeople.png TimonUPaučini.png Timon'sGreenfire.png Timon'sGostfreak.png OldfilmTimon.png KillingSunchine.png TimonIxHands.png TimonDying.png FullSchrank.png TimonFullMouth.png Timonjaše.png Tlk3screenshots act2 91.png|Timon and Pumbaa find young Simba in the desert Tlk3screenshots act2 87.png|Timon scared of Simba Tlk3screenshots act2 83.png|Timon jumps from hearing Simba's roar Simba'sMouth.png Timon'sColut.png Tlk3screenshots act2 105.png|Timon falling from the waterfall 18976.png Tlk3screenshots act2 113.png|Timon and Simba look at Pumbaa sleep Tlk3screenshots act2 115.png|Timon and Pumbaa sleeping with Young Simba Tlk3screenshots act2 122.png|Timon trying to ignore Simba while sleeping Tlk3screenshots act2 123.png|"What's a matter, pops, had a little too much Hakuna Matata?" Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png|Timon vs Simba in a snail eating contest Timon-the-lion-king-1-2-7393117-400-235.jpg|Timon vs Simba in the snail eating contest Timon'sHand.png Sunrise Simba.png Tlk3screenshots act2 151.png|Timon sleeping with Adult Simba and Pumbaa Cantletthemfeelthelovetonight.png Š.png Bruisedtimon.png SpideroopTimon.png TimonLeti.png TimonTLK060.PNG|"She's makin' those eyes." Howwwwwwww.png CraizyChicken.png IgnoringTimon.png IgnoringTimon1.png IgnoringTimon2.png TimonIn-CharactersRafiki.png ILoveSmelOfPumbaa.png Tmandum.png AllWillBeFine.png TimonTanjir.png Je'lGotovo, Ma.png toshenzi.PNG|Timon Proposes to Shenzi Timon fights the hyenas.jpg|Timon runs to fix the tunnel TimonPosmatra.png Tlk3screenshots act3 134.png|Timon with Ma, Simba, and Pumbaa TornadoTimon.png DiggaTunnelReprisePre-Ending.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-4.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-3.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-2.png Timon, his Ma, and Max-5.png Max and Timon-1.png Max and Timon.png Timon-29.png Max and Timon-7.png Max and Timon-6.png Max and Timon-4.png |-|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar = TimonPumbaaSimbaTLG.png|A painting of Timon with Pumbaa and Simba LogTLG.png|A painting of Simba growing up with Timon and Pumbaa LG Timon.png|"Ya had to ask." Screen Shot 2015-11-15 at 5.13.08 PM.png|"Ya had to ask." Tiffu and Timon.png|Timon with Tiifu and Zuri TLGROTR Timon&Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa Timon Pumbaa Lion Guard.png|Timon and Pumbaa Timon Pumbaa Zuri.png|Timon tries to help pry out Zuri's claws with a stick Grouplog.png|Timon with his friends Mightbedangerous.png|Timon and Pumbaa worry about Bunga Itsboth.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa Pleeease.png|"Please?" NopeBunga.png|Timon hesitant to accept Bunga's demands Haveyouforgotten.png|Timon reminds Bunga of Hakuna Matata ShakeTimon.png|Bunga shakes Timon TLG Cast.png|Timon with Pumbaa, Bunga, and the lion cubs |-|The Lion Guard = "The Rise of Makuu" Timon Pumbaa and Bunga.png Timon Pumbaa and Ono.png ROM Timon.png TimonPumbaaandBungasinging.png LionGuardcast.png Pumbaa licking Bunga.png "Bunga the Wise" TPwait.png|Timon and Pumbaa stand at the end of the line NotsofastTimon.png|Timon halts the Lion Guard BungatheWiseTP.png|"Bunga the Wise!" DanceTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa dance DanceTP2.png|Timon and Pumbaa dance Theresonehoneybadger.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Hessmarterthanme.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Mightsoundkooky.png|Timon and Pumbaa with Kion Offthecharts.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Outthinksthebest.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Heartso.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" SoTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Steprightup.png|Timon with an ostrich Wisestofall.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Puacameo.png|Timon swings LetBTW.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" DoTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" YourTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" ForT.png|Timon with an elephant GiraffeTP.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Bunga the Wise" Thatsyourcue.png|Timon and Pumbaa summon Bunga LetBTW2.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" Timononhat.png|Timon sings "Bunga the Wise" Gotsomuchwisdom.png|Bunga and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" BTWtower.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" Flashgrin.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" Finalchorus.png|Bunga, Pumbaa, and Timon sing "Bunga the Wise" Bunwaves.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa Timoncrowdcontrol.png|Timon handles the crowd Backinline.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa ComeonkidT.png|Timon and Bunga Sageretreat.png|Timon in front of Bunga's lair NextT.png|"Next?" Timonacceptsbug.png|Timon accepts a bug Allowedentry.png|Timon and Pumbaa Whoawhatpart.png|Timon halts the Lion Guard Waitingyourturn.png|Timon lectures the Lion Guard GivemeabreakTimon.png|Timon listens to Fuli Finemakeitfast.png|Timon with Beshte and Kion Fulesnotpleased.png|Timon enters Bunga's lair Timesupfolks.png|Timon forces the Lion Guard to leave Makeway1.png|Timon in a parade Makeway2.png|Timon in a parade Makeway3.png|Timon in a parade Twopartiesmeet.png|Timon in a parade Takeitontheroad.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa GrandT.png|Timon announces their tour SowrongKion.png|Timon admonishes Kion Rememberthedam.png|Timon recounts Bunga's idea HisideaT.png|Timon brags on Bunga Ihavesomeadvice.png|Timon faces away from the flood GiantmouthT.png|"Run!" Retreatflood.png|Timon retreats Upverticalcliff.png|Timon retreats Timonpats.png|Timon settles down Legsup.png|Timon rests on Pumbaa "The Kupatana Celebration" UshariatKupa.png|Timon at Kupatana "Fuli's New Family" RafikitreeTLG.png|Timon rushes to Rafiki's tree BittenBunga.png|Timon worried about Bunga Sayitaintso.png|Timon and Pumbaa Sadaboutadoptedson.png|Timon and Pumbaa cry Whatshegonnado.png|Timon with Kion and Pumbaa Fikidontcare.png|Timon watches Rafiki ThankfultoFiki.png|Timon and Pumbaa Thinksonisdead.png|Timon and Pumbaa weep over Bunga Lookupfromcrying.png|Timon and Pumbaa Buthesnot.png|"But he's not!" Cheetahfamily.png|Timon with Bunga, Fuli, and Pumbaa Saddestthing.png|Timon feels sorry for Fuli Isntitsad.png|Timon feels sorry for Fuli TimonaboutFules.png|Timon feels sorry for Fuli Eatalone.png|Timon invites Fuli to a meal Notthisgirlcheetah.png|Timon invites Fuli to a meal Youreeatingwithus.png|Timon and Fuli ForcefeedFules.png|Timon invites Fuli to a meal Walkawaytomeal.png|Timon walks away Dinneratfalls.png|Timon at Hakuna Matata Falls Dinnerisserved.png|"Dinner is served." DontgetFules.png|Timon and Pumbaa Lickpaws.png|Timon joins Fuli Dinnerconvo.png|Timon makes conversation with Fuli Youaresosoft.png|Timon feels Fuli's fur Iuhdontreally.png|Timon feels Fuli's fur Pumbaafeelthis.png|"Pumbaa, feel this fur!" Drowninfur.png|Timon feels Fuli's fur Doubleendhug.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Feelingthefur.png|Timon and Pumbaa feel Fuli's fur Bunneedssaving.png|Timon sees Bunga in a crocodile's mouth Wantbugs.png|Timon approaches Bunga Somemorebugs.png|Timon offers bugs to Bunga OfcnotPum.png|Timon and Pumbaa Groanatkids.png|Timon and Pumbaa "The Search for Utamu" MapemaUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Timonlogsing.png|Timon sings "Utamu" Duosings.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" Mouthamazed.png|Timon sings "Utamu" Utamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa sing "Utamu" OnceayearUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa follow dung beetles Bungaclings.png|Timon appraises Bunga Beatitkid.png|"Beat it, kid." Trickkid.png|Timon tricks Bunga Trickkid2.png|Timon tricks Bunga Babyreturns.png|Timon hears Bunga Ohthankskid.png|Timon and Bunga Raisedthelion.png|"We already raised the lion, remember?" HesaHB.png|Timon and Bunga Unwantedhug.png|Bunga hugs Timon Wantstobewithus.png|Bunga hugs Timon Rarestmostdelicious.png|Timon instructs Bunga InstructfromTimon.png|Timon instructs Bunga ImpressedbyHB.png|Timon and Pumbaa ImpressedbyHB2.png|Timon and Pumbaa Bungax3.png|Bunga presents Utamu to Timon and Pumbaa ThelittleBunga.png|Timon accepts Bunga Urwithus.png|"From now on, you're with us." Utamuarrive.png|Timon at Hakuna Matata Falls BadnewsUtamu.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa CouldntUtamu.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa Notwhywe.png|Timon speaks to Bunga Uncleshug.png|Timon, Bunga, and Pumbaa hug Besidesthisyear.png|Timon rolls away a log PresentUtamu.png|Timon and Pumbaa present Utamu Herestouncle.png|Timon with Bunga and Pumbaa Utamureprise.png|Timon, Bunga, and Pumbaa hug RepriseUtamu.png|Timon with his friends |-|Other Media= images (546).jpg|Timon plush from a 1998 Happy meal Not a safety compass.png Not a pedestrian one hundred percent meerkat.png Hurry for the new kings birth ceremony.png Cab.png Has his own action figure.png Great Character in Hit Movies.png Max and Timon-3.png Timon-26.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-2.png Timon, his Ma, Max, and Pumbaa-1.png Timon and Pumbaa-5.png Timon and Pumbaa-4.png Timon and Pumbaa-2.png Timon and Pumbaa-1.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries